Touch computing devices are operated by providing one or more inputs via a touch display associated with the touch computing device. For example, a user operating the touch computing device may use a finger, a stylus, and/or other device to provide one or more inputs to the touch computing device. The user may operate the touch computing device to access web content such as news, media, and/or other content that is rendered on a touch display screen of the touch computing device. For example, the web content may be received over the internet, intranet, and/or some other network for accessing the web content. In some situations, the web content may include advertisements. For example, the advertisements may include one or more banners, hyperlinks, and/or other types of advertisement content.